narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruka Uzumaki
Haruka Uzumaki is the oldest of all of the Neo Uzumaki created via the yin yang release technique, and the wisest among them as well. however haruka has a unique difference from the rest; Haruka is the only neo uzumaki that was effectively a copy of an uzumaki that had existed before. Haruka is known for his skills with medical ninjutsu, taijutsu, fire release and earth release jutsu. however his most well known skill is his prowess with senjutsu. Appearance most of the time haruka has a facial structure almost identical to Kizashi Haruno's. However his crimson hair is long and unkempt, with shaggy bangs that frame his face. he has large, intense, coal black eyes. his face has small wrinkles around the eyes and mouth, showing his age, even his hair being a tad paler than a normal uzumaki's. his frame is thin and only minorly muscled, showing his age. he wears a long robe that comes down to just above his knees; the robe itself is a dark gray in color with a forest green trim round the v-necked collar of the robe; at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the robe the green trim takes on a simple flame pattern. he wears simple pants that come down to just above is ankle, with cords being tied round each leg, one bellow the calf and one above. bandages can be seen beneath his sleeves, pant legs and beneath his robe, his body seeming to be widely covered by them. on his feet are simple sandals. However when he activates sage mode his appearance changes drastically, seeming to transform him into a younger version of himself. the wrinkles leave his face and his eyes become clear and sharp, showing his renewed youth; even his hair once again becomes the deep red of the young uzumaki. his frame becomes much more well muscled. and his height seems to change, making him an inch or two taller. his eyes become shaded red in a pattern similar to jirayas.the bandages on his body tear from the transformation, leaving only bandages round his abdomen as well as around his hands. Personality While he is his older self Haruka is highly laid back, rarely, if ever, raising his voice or showing panic in threatening situations; but though he speaks softly, he has an air about him that seems to demand respect as well as the attention of those around him. he has a habit of telling people to slow down and think things over carefully before doing something, showing his own habit of careful thought when it comes to decisions. he is often greatly amused when yuka and uo bicker, often smiling to himself quietly and on rare occasions letting out a purposefully loud laugh; the laugh often makes both yuka and uo stop what they're doing and turn their attention to haruka. haruka often acts as a father figure to the both of them, reprimanding them when they do something stupid, such as taking an argument too far; when yuka and uo take an argument to the extreme that is usually when he raises his voice, causing both of them to pretty much stop, shut up, and both bow apologetically to him. however when they make mistakes and understand that it was a mistake then he becomes kinder and will try to help them solve the problem, though usually getting them to solve it on their own; he also often encourages them to improve and tells them not to worry. he is highly protective of children, showing true anger when someone tries to harm a child in front of him. he is however very kind and somewhat...silly with children, showing a great sense of humor with an almost grandfatherly kindness to the children he meets. While in his younger version he maintains much of his personality, however he can be quick to act and is somewhat reckless, though he does try to maintain the habit of thinking before acting. in both forms he is both respectful and honorable towards fellow taijutsu practitioners as well as fellow shinobi. Abilities Haruka wields many abilities, many focusing upon his prowess with chakra control. he does however also use chakra sensing techniques, actually having been born a sensory type. Both Haruka and Sabaku have shown knowledge and skill with staff combat, even using the Earth Release: Rock Section Cane in combat between each other at the start of the battle. Medical Ninjutsu Haruka is highly skilled with medical ninjutsu, being able to heal all manner of injuries. he is also skilled with more complicated procedures such as the delicate disease removal technique. Taijutsu haruka's greatest skills in combat is his sheer prowess with the ninja art of taijutsu. his sheer power in taijutsu alone rivals even that of might guy, though he is not able to unlock the eight inner gates. he does however combine his prowess with chakra control with his taijutsu, releasing bursts of chakra from his hands and feet to increase the power of his blows as well as to repel his targets (similar to the trick sasuke used during his battle against haku, channeling enough chakra into his feet to repel himself off the ground). he employs his sensory abilities in order to supplement his close range fighting style by allowing him to sense chakra in the surrounding area, also allowing him to sense enemies in case of attack. his taijutsu techniques are based upon the styles of Hung Gar style Kung Fu and Northern Shaolin Kung Fu; he utilizes the Hung Gar's strong stances and rooting to the ground to support powerful blows that are meant to repel his targets; meanwhile he switches to Shaolin style in order to deliver powerful blows in quick succession to concuss and or disorient the opponent and even over power them. He is also known for switching back and forth between these two styles for a combination of quick, powerful attacks and strong defenses against counter attacks. Haruka prefers to use the 5 animal techniques of the hung gar when utilizing that particular style. Ninjutsu Haruka is also known for his skills with both fire and earth release ninjutsu, his skill with fire having earned him the title of the red dragon. he is skilled at generating powerful, compressed fire balls and firing them at his opponents, though they're only good for medium range; he is also able to generate walls of fire to hold off his opponents and restrict their movement if need be. however his specialty is a powerful, fire release senjutsu technique that creates a sort a dragon missile that can be directed at will. his skill with earth more involves the creation of barriers as well as the raising and lowering of large sections of ground. however he can also generate a small wave of earth directed at his opponents by striking the ground. he blends his prowess with chakra control into his techniques, allowing him to skillfully manipulate both flame and earth for quick attacks and defense. Senjutsu due to his current age, most of haruka's prowess with both ninjutsu and taijutsu is shown only while he is in sage mode. due to his sage chakra amplifying both his taijutsu and ninjutsu prowess he is able to match and even somewhat surpass his level of skill when he was younger. another bonus of his jumping into sage mode is that it augments his sensory abilities, allowing him greater reflexes in combat. Reanimation Unknown to the others, Haruka is able to perform a technique similar to that of grany chiyo's, having developed it on his own in search of a greater medical ninjutsu. at the cost of his own life he is able to reanimate a person as well as regenerate injuries done to their bodies. however if his chakra is too low and if the damage is too much then he cannot restore them to full health and they will still be in danger of dying. Haruka's Death During the pursuit of the rogue ninja who had reanimated the yin yang user that had created the neo uzumaki, Haruka was forced to face off against a powerful, reanimated taijutsu practitioner of incredible power. the battle raged on and Haruka ultimately defeated him, however no sooner had we won than Yuka practically screamed in his mind to rejoin the group, urging him to move as fast as he could. Uo had been severely injured during a battle with an individual from the arsura clan. the totality of the damage was as such: both elbow and knee joints had been completely shattered, several ribs had been broken. severe damage to her internal organs had occurred, her left lung having completely collapsed. her skull was cracked and she had a severe concussion, and her left eye had been swollen shut from one of the blows to her head. she'd also lost a lot of blood. when haruka had reached the group uo had already passed away from her injuries. without a moment of pause he pulled uo from Yuka's arms and laid her on the ground, quickly weaving signs together. he then performed his reanimation technique, reanimating her and healing as much of her body as he could. however too much of his chakra has been expended during his battle, and so he died without having been able to heal her fully, leaving her with minor damage to internal organs as well as the damage to both arms and legs. haruka ultimately died urging Karuno Senju to get her back to the leaf village so that she could be healed fully. Previous Life Haruka Uzumaki was a powerful warrior of Uzushiogakure and was one of the few who survived it's destruction, actually having helped many of his fellow uzumaki escape from the massacre. his survival was mainly due to his prowess sheer battle prowess, allowing him to hold off the shinobi attacking the village to allow as many villagers as possible to escape, as well as keeping himself from being killed. Sometime later in Haruka's life he encountered the shinobi who would ultimately recreate him from memory; having actually save the young genin's life and helped to nurse him back to health along with his fellow uzumaki. that young genin's name was Yanin, and that boy spent a few years with that group, mainly sticking to Haruka's side during that time. ultimately it was haruka's kindness and actions that made him stick vividly in yanin's memory; it also made yanin feel he owed a debt to both haruka and the uzumaki for his living and his becoming a ninja in the first place. and thus it ultimately lead to Haruka being reborn as a Neo Uzumaki, along side the other Uzumaki who were created through his yin yang release in the present day. Note to the Moderators yes i know i need to do a form for both an uzumaki clan member and a senjutsu user. unfortunately i don't remember where to find those application forms... T_T and i can't look them up in my history is because i've been forced to use a different browser due to some weird kind of malware that dropped onto my computer... so if you'd be so kind as to direct me i'd much appreciate it and fill out said forms in good haste. thank you for your time. :) also, quick question. for some reason the page is glitching and is displaying a list of jutsu that i did not say that haruka used. i'm wondering how on earth i remove it.